soon we'll be found
by suesue87
Summary: Bella is released from the sanitarium, she moves to forks to forget about her past, but what if everywhere she turns her past is right there to haunt her? And what will happen when she moves next door to the Cullen’s?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight or the characters, Stephanie Meyer owns them!!

**Summary**: Bella is released from the sanitarium, she moves to forks to forget about her past, but what if everywhere she turns her past is right there to haunt her? And what will happen when she moves next door to the Cullen's?!?

**Songs for this chapter**: Usher-Moving Mountains, Sia-soon we'll be found, Apparat-Arcadia, Esme Denters- Outta here.

This Shout out goes to my girl YEYE85, who convinced me to write my story already lol I love you girl thanks for everything muah!!!!!

* * *

** Soon we'll be found?**

**Name:** Isabella Marie Swan

**Age: **17

**Date of Birth: **August. 13, 1985 (just a guess)

**Date of Admission: **November. 29, 2008 

**Reason for Admission: **Patient suffers from Deep Depression, Sleep Disorder, and shows signs of night terrors, Patient has shown to be unresponsive during sections, and refuses to speak about the events leading up to the night of November. 28, 2008.

…..Knock, Knock….

"Come in"

"Dr. Richardson I have brought the patient that you asked for."

"Ah yes thank you Megan, please have a seat Isabella."

I walked in and took a seat; I kept my face down trying to hide behind my hair. I really wasn't in the mood for his questions, luckily for me I knew what this meeting was about.

"Isabella your aunt Callie is here to pick you up, she's signing the release papers as we speak. I have also proscribed your medication that I expect you to continue taking. I wish you luck and I know you're ready for this Isabella, you have showed great progress these last couple of weeks, and if you need anything please feel free to contact me anytime."

I didn't quite know how to respond, so I just nodded and said thank you. There was a soft knock at the door and before I can turn to see who it is, I was engulfed by two arms that wrapped around me. I knew my aunt felt guilty for keeping me in a Sanitarium, but I know she felt it was something I needed. I had really missed Callie these past few months, she's the only family I have left, now that he took everything from me. I'm just glad that she's finally here to get me the hell out of this place and out of Arizona.

"Bella honey, do you have everything packed?" Callie says taking me out of my thoughts.

I just nodded letting her know I heard her, there wasn't much to pack and pulse everything I have here has been tainted by HIM, I shock those awful thoughts out before the tears in my eyes threatened to escape. I walked down the Sanitarium halls one last time finally breaking free to the outside world; we drove to the air port in silence. I was anxious to be out of Arizona. I wasn't moving anywhere special, just to a small town, but I'd take anything over staying here for one more minute. I needed to leave, to say goodbye to everything, to my old life and to my old self. I think a small town is going to be perfect.

We finally land in Forks, Washington; it was raining which was a nice change of scenery for me. It didn't rain much in Arizona; it was always sunny and bright like my life used to be, so this rain is perfect for how my life has became.

"Bella come on, the limo is waiting." Callie shouted while I was mesmerized by the rain.

Really, was a limo necessary? Well I guess that's Callie for you, she can't help herself. If I was young, rich, and successful I wouldn't drive myself in this rain either. The thought made me giggle which earned me a "what's so funny" look from Callie.

"I can't wait to show you your room Bella, you are going to love it. "Callie said bouncing up and down.

"I'm sure I will Callie, thank you for everything." I said in all honesty, I loved my aunt and she was always so close with Charlie. I remember him telling me stories about how they were always inseparable as children and even threw their adult hood.

"This is going to be great for you sweetheart, a fresh start is exactly what you need." Say's Callie

I nodded my head and laid back, allowing sleep to take me and that's when the nightmare started….....

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic story so I hope you like the first chapter, let me know what you think and whether I should continue. Thanks to everyone that read this. If I happen to get a good feedback than I'll try to update sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I have the 2****nd**** chapter up let me know if you like it! **

**Song: n'sync- gone, one republic-all the right moves, the script-we cry, matt hires-out of the dark.**

**This shout out goes to my girl Ash, i miss you girl. you need to update as well. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, wish I did lol. **

* * *

"This is going to be great for you sweetheart, a fresh start is exactly what you need." Say's Callie

I nodded my head and laid back, allowing sleep to take me and that's when the nightmare started….

_I was back in Arizona screaming at him to leave Renee alone and take what he came here to get. I looked down to find Charlie in a pool of blood and screamed my head off, how could I have let this happen, how could I have brought this monster into our lives? This was all my fault, I fell to my knees trying to feel my dead fathers pulse but he was already gone. I looked up and saw my mother's face full horror, and pain. I somehow managed to get up and looked him dead in the eyes._

"_Please let my mother go, I'll do whatever you want, please..."I said with a shaking voice._

"_Bella, you know I can't do that, she'll come after us and try to take you away from me, and I will never let that happen! You are MINE, and you belong to me. So dearest mommy here has to join your father over there." He said pointing this gun at Charlie._

"_Bella honey, run do you hear me, RUN NOW!" Renee screamed. And that's when he lifted his gun, I saw Renee nod her head towards the door begging me to run one last time with a smile on her face. And that's when I heard the sound that I will never forget._

"_NOOO mom, please don't, stop, please STOP!" I cried falling to the floor._

I was awoken forcefully by Callie shaking my shoulders and screaming at me to wake up. "Callie stop, I'm awake." I told her. She looked so concerned. I felt so sorry for her she shouldn't have to deal with a broken person, someone that is dead inside and out.

"Bella sweetheart are you sure you're ok, you were screaming and thrashing, and your sweating maybe we should call Dr. Richardson?" she questioned

"No no, Callie I'm fine I just had a nightmare that's all I promise." I said knowing that I would always break that promise because I was never going to be the same.

I noticed that the car had stopped, "are we there yet I asked?" and watched a bright smile appear on Callie's face.

"Yes, were home darling and I can't wait to show you around. You're going to love it here and oh yeah that reminds me, I have a surprise for you and I don't want to hear you fuss, do you hear me young lady!" she said the last part with a firm voice that made me giggle.

I put my hands up in surrender, "ok, ok not fussing got it." I said sounding scared.

"Glad your sarcasm hasn't changed, still witty as ever I see." She said rolling her eyes at me.

I got out of the car and noticed just how huge Callie's mansion was; I mean did she really need all this space for just one person? Well two now I guess. It was three stories with large glass window's everywhere, that probley would have freaked me out except there are only four houses in the area and there all about ten to fifteen feet apart. The air smelled of wet grass from the forest that was surrounding us and in the distance you can hear a river. Callie built this house so it was still close to forks and not that far of a trip to port angles since she goes to work there every day and leaves to Seattle on the weekends to monitor her other store.

"……ella, earth to Bella!!"

"Oh sorry Callie, what were you saying?"

"Come on, I want to show you your surprise." Oh no this can't be good, I thought to myself. I followed Callie to the garage she turned to make sure I was still following her, she had an evil smile on her face, this defiantly can't be good. She lifted her hand and pressed the garage door opener revealing the most beautiful car I've ever seen it was all white with a red stripe on the hood and trunk.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it? We can go change the color if you don't like this one." Callie asked.

"No Callie this is beautiful, but I don't know………"

"Stop right there young lady, when I said no fussing, I meant no fussing. This is a welcome home gift and plus I figured you wouldn't want a limo dropping you off and picking you up from school right?" she did have a point that would defiantly make me stand out, but so will this.

"So what kind of car is this?" I asked Callie running my fingers on the side of the car.

"It's a special-edition Chevrolet Camaro 2010 and it has a Magna Charger, MP 2300 supercharger, horsepower from the manual transmission LS3 goes to about 580 at the flywheel and the automatic trans L99 goes to about 550. The Magna Charger uses some of the same technology used by the LS9 engine in the Corvette ZR1 and includes a charge air cooler." I hadn't realized that my mouth was hanging open until Callie came and closed it. We both broke out laughing.

"Since when do you know so much about cars? You don't even drive one." I said while laughing

"I don't, I just memorized what the car sales person said." We both stopped laughing only to start laughing harder. We laughed so hard that we were both crying, which brought me back to reality. I shouldn't be laughing, my parents are dead because of me and I'm laughing. The thought made me sick to my stomach and I fell to the floor and this time they weren't happy tear.

"Bella, what's wrong, why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

"I miss them so much Callie, and there not here because of me!!" I screamed between sobs.

"Bella it is not your fault, I never want to hear you say that sweetheart James was sick in the…."

"STOP, don't say his name, don't say this name." I yelled rocking back and forth, digging my nails in my head.

"Ok Bella I'm sorry honey, I won't say his name I'm sorry."Callie continued saying while holding me and rocking back and forth along with me. What a site it must have been, two women on the floor crying and rocking back and forth I would have thought they were crazy which is ironic in my case. We sat there for what felt like hours crying in each other's armsuntil we heard several footsteps. We both turned around and that's when I saw the most beautiful looking family standing right in front of us. And that's when my eyes locked with his………………….

* * *

**Ok guys sorry for the delay. But I hope you liked chapter 2. And yes the Cullen's are Vamps. Let me know what you think. I will try to post the next chapter next week I just gatta write it first lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I hope you like chapter 3 let me what you think i'd love to hear from you guys and let me know wheather I should continue or start a new story**

**Songs: **incubus-pardon me, nirvana-smells like teens spirit, disturbed-down with the sickness, Silversun Pickups-sort of.

**Disclaimer: I don't twilight.**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_We sat there for what felt like hours crying in each other's arms until we heard several footsteps. We both turned around and that's when I saw the most beautiful looking family standing right in front of us. And that's when my eyes locked with his…………………._

* * *

We both got up slowly staring at the six people in front of us the first girl was short with black spiky hair, she reminded me of a pixie, the guy next to her had blond hair and looked as if he was just as sad as I felt at the moment, next to him was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen she put super models to shame, and next to her was this huge guy with short black hair he looked like a damn G.I Joe, his muscles should be illegal, on the other side was a women with long wavy brown hair smiling at me, and than him he had bronze hair with butterscotch eyes that seemed to see thru your soul but his facial expression is what threw me off guard he looked angry, confused, and irritated all at the same time so I quickly looked away. They all had really pale skin for some reason. That's when I was glad that Callie broke the silence.

"Hello Esme, hi kids this is my niece Isabella", she said pointing towards me which made me blush, I hate being center of attention.

"Well hello there Isabella and welcome to forks, these are my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and I'm Esme Cullen it's nice to finally meet you, your aunt has been talking about you nonstop", Emse said

"Hello and please call me Bella", I said looking down and trying to hide behind my hair.

"So Callie did you get everything taken care of in Arizona?" Esme asked I looked up at her and then back at Callie wondering as what Callie had to take care of in Arizona besides picking me up.

"Oh yes it went without a glitch", Callie replied hesitantly.

"So Bella are you going to miss Arizona?" the small pixie like girl Alice asked.

"Ummm no, not really", I said looking down than a quite awkwardness fell upon us, against my better judgment I decided to look up and saw everyone staring at me with a sad expression on their face. Great just great people I barely know pity me, they've known me what five seconds that must be a new world record and with that I decided to end the charade.

"Callie I'm going to go unpack, it was a pleasure meeting you all", I said as I waved goodbye. I headed upstairs trying to find my bags to start unpacking I didn't have very much so it shouldn't take me that long.

I walked past the living room and saw a beautiful white grand piano which reminded me of Renee since she loved playing the piano Charlie bought her when I was five and as I got older she taught me how to play it and we used to play duets together. I wiped my teary eyes and headed for the stairs I looked out the window on the stair way to see if Callie was still talking to the Cullen's and sure enough she still was, I looked over at Edward and saw him staring at me with a very intense look on his face so I looked away quickly and headed for the stairs again. I mean what was his problem, he doesn't even know me and he hates me already, I guess I'll just have to stay clear him. I finally found my room, saying it was huge was an understatement the best way to describe it is it's like a grand master bed room, I had a walking closet that was the same size as my room in Arizona. I shook my head and made my way over to my bags.

"Are you sure there's nothing you guys can do? Have you tried everything? Alright that's fine I'll be right there just let the customer know I'm on my way and I'll be there in about an hour." I overheard Callie yelling on the phone.

"Bella I'm so sorry but there was a mix up with one of the wedding dresses at work and they need me there, I'll only be gone for three to four hours tops, there's food in the fridge when you get hungry I'm so sorry I have to leave when we just got home." She said looking ashamed.

"Callie don't worry take your time I'll be fine." I said smiling.

"Ok be back in a flash."

Once I heard the door lock I walked over to the bathroom to see what I looked like since the sanitarium didn't have mirrors. I guess patients would break them and try to kill themselves, they removed them after a patient succeeded in doing that. I stepped closer to the mirror in complete shock, I couldn't believe that, that was me I was looking at I must be 98 pounds my eyes were red with dark blue circles under them from the lack of sleep and all the crying and my face was just as pale as the Cullen's I looked away since I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I walked back in my room and pulled out my favorite cd that I had Callie make me when I was in the Sanitarium I put it in the large Boom box that I had in my room and pressed play and put the volume as high as it could go.

I started unpacking while singing along to the music.

**(Hi guys, start listing to incubus-pardon me****)**

_Pardon me while I burst_

_Pardon me while I burst_

_A decade ago, I never thought I would be_

_At twenty-three on the verge of spontaneous combustion_

_Woe is me_

_But I guess that it comes with the territory_

_An ominous landscape of never-ending calamity_

_I need you to hear, I need you to see_

_That I have had all I can take_

_And exploding seems like a definite possibility to me._

_So pardon me while I burst into flames._

_I've had enough of the world and its people's mindless games._

_So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame._

_Pardon me, pardon me... I'll never be the same._

_Not two days ago, I was having a look in a book_

_And I saw a picture of a guy fried up above his knees._

_I said, "I can relate,"_

_'Cause lately I've been thinking of combustication_

_As a welcome vacation from_

_The burdens of the planet Earth_

_Like gravity, hypocrisy, and the perils of being in 3-D_

_But thinking so much differently_

_Pardon me while I burst into flames_

_I've had enough of the world and its people's mindless games_

_So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame_

_Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same_

_Never be the same… yeah_

_Pardon me while I burst into flames_

_Pardon me... Pardon me... Pardon me_

_So pardon me while I burst into flames_

_I've had enough of the world and its people's mindless games_

_So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame_

_Pardon me, pardon me... I'll never be the same_

I continued until I was done unpacking I sat at the edge of my bed closed my eyes and just listened to the music I was nodding my head along with the beat when I got a wired feeling that I was being watched but that's something I was used to coming from a Sanitarium, your watched 24/7 and you're barely ever alone. I got up and went to the window; I looked around and saw…

"Ja…Ja….James", I started screaming and the next thing I remember is being surrounded by nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Ewards POV**

"Wow she's an angry little girl" Emmet said as we both stood in my room that was able to look right in Bella's room. She looked so fragile and lost. It was killing me not being able to read her mind.

"What is she listening to?" I asked

"who known's man woman are crazy" we both heard three growls coming from down stairs and then we heard a piercing scream.

* * *

**Happy early New Years everyone!!!!! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3, I had fun writing it. The next chapter might come out late next week because I have work all week long and then on my day off I have my first visit with the OBGYN to hear my baby's heart beat for the first time!!! (awww can't wait) and then there's the little issue of actually sitting down and writing the chapter lol **


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors Note**

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay but I've been super busy with work, the baby doc visits, and to top everything off I'm moving so I have been very busy and very tired and now I have to go to work and clean my office since the CEO of the company is coming on Wednesday. So the reason for this authors note is to let everyone that's read my story know that I will be trying to update very soon, thanks to everyone that's read the story and that's reviewed. Talk to you all very soon thanks so much. **

**Qtsuesue.**


End file.
